


O kotach i maniu ich

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU: Michał żyje, Crack, Gen, Hemis - Freeform, Humor, inspirowane Indianą Jonesem, kot, lekkie AU do "Tropów Yeti", no po prostu kot, tak bardzo crack, żeby życie miało smaczek raz na serio a raz craczek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Tomek nie spodziewał się nigdy spotkać rodziny pana Smugi. Ale gdyby miał zakładać się co od nich usłyszy, nie byłoby to na pewno to.Inspirowane Indianą Jonesem i spaniem 4 godziny.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	O kotach i maniu ich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Pan Smuga! To ja, Tomek! Wszędzie pana szukałem!  
Chory, leżący na posłaniu z koców podniósł się z wysiłkiem, podpierając się ręką, spojrzał na nowo przybyłego i na mężczyznę drzemiącego na siedząco pod ścianą.  
\- Czemu on cię nazywa Smuga?  
\- Bo tak się teraz nazywam. Jan Smuga.  
\- Smuga? Nazwałem cholernego kota "Smuga". Ten piekielny sierściuch nikogo nie lubił oprócz tego smarkacza.  
\- Lubiłem tego kota, - zaprotestował Smuga, jak zwykle spokojnie.  
\- To była najbardziej nieznośna kulka futra i złości jaką znałem.  
\- Widocznie nie widziałeś tygrysa. A do kotów trzeba mieć podejście.  
\- Nazwał się pan na cześć kota? - wtrącił osłupiały Tomek. - Takiego... noo kota?  
\- Na swoją obronę powiem, że dogadywałem się z nim najlepiej z całej rodziny. Koty chyba bardziej mnie lubią, niż ludzie.  
\- Janek... ty sam jesteś chyba kotem, wiesz? Albo po prostu masz kota.


End file.
